


The Perfect Height

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dean, Fingering, Handyman Dean, Kitchen Sex, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Older Castiel, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Student Dean, Top Castiel, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Sixteen year old Sam is working as an intern at Novak & Novak, a prestigious law firm. His boss Castiel, one of the partners for the firm, happens to mention that he's looking for a handyman to fix a few things around his house. Sam recommends his older brother Dean, back for the summer from college, who is excellent at fixing things.





	The Perfect Height

**Author's Note:**

> Totally cheated and used part of the prompt for the summary hahahaha.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Castiel leaned against the doorway as Dean fixed the lighting in his kitchen. The green-eyed college student was gorgeous. Dean was far more gorgeous than he had any right to be and Castiel silently thanked Sam Winchester for recommending his brother for the handyman job he’d mentioned the other day.

There wasn’t a question that Sam would be getting a very good recommendation from his internship after practically gift-wrapping such a tempting prize and presenting it to Castiel. He wasn’t above rewarding people for unexpected favors such as the one Sam had done for him and if he had any choice in the matter he’d be enjoying this particular favor in a very, very pleasurable way. Castiel did quite enjoy fucking younger men especially ones that looked as pretty as Dean did.

“I don’t know who fixed this last but they did a shitty job.” Dean pushed a panel back into place, securing it and turning to look over at him. “This should resolve the issue you were having. I’d also recommend _never_ letting whoever did this last anywhere near your home unless you want to deal with problems again.”

Castiel stepped into the kitchen under the guise of inspecting the repairs. This was the fourth room Dean had been in fixing things. He caught the way Dean was watching him, had noticed the interest earlier and was more than pleased with the reaction.

It was a reaction he often received and more than often took advantage of in the most delicious of ways.

He turned and glanced at Dean. There were freckles on the college student’s cheeks and the bright green eyes staring at him were slightly dilated. Castiel knew exactly the kind of reaction he was causing in the younger man and mentally grinned.

This would be far too easy and he would relish every single moment. He had little to no problem attracting younger men for one-night-stands or weekend long flings that left both parties sated at the end.

“When I had this kitchen remodeled I was a bit concerned about the height of the island.” He wasn’t going to be subtle for long but Castiel liked giving a hint of where exactly this conversation was going to lead.

“The height?” Green eyes blinked at him and Castiel made sure his tone was nonchalant.

He nodded, “Yes. Is it a good height for bending a lover over and fucking them until they’re screaming my name?” Castiel frowned at it and glanced at Dean to see a slight flush on Dean’s cheeks.

“Th—” the sound was choked and Dean’s eyes were wide as he seemed to struggle to respond to Castiel’s pointed question.

“Don’t get me wrong,” he changed his expression and looked once more at the island, “I enjoy sex in the bedroom but I love mixing it up. Fucking someone over the island in the kitchen is simply an interesting change of pace.”

Now Dean was staring at him and Castiel could see the way the twenty-year-old was hard in his pants. Dean squirmed as Castiel glanced at him and Castiel mentally applauded himself. This was going to be far too easy. Then again younger males often were  _very_ easy and more often than not thought with their cocks instead of their brains.

“Have you ever had sex in the kitchen?”

Dean shook his head and swallowed.

It was cheesy, what he was about to say, but Castiel didn’t care. What was the point in tiptoeing around what he wanted? Sometimes being completely forward and upfront worked better than dancing around what he wanted. And today he wanted a pleasurable afternoon buried balls deep in this particular college student's very fuckable ass. “I would love to change that.” He let his hand brush against Dean’s pants and listened to the sharp intake of breath. “It would be nice to answer my question about the island and I’m more than sure you’d look perfect bent over it.”

“Ummm…seriously? Just like that?” Dean was staring at him but he wasn’t saying no. “You don’t even know me…”

“Have you never had a one-night-stand?” Castiel arched a brow. “Haven’t you ever seen someone you _knew_ you wanted to fuck but didn’t want to bother with the whole song and dance of getting to know them before getting to the fun part?”

“I have.” Dean licked his lips and looked him over. There was something on Dean’s face that Castiel recognized and it had him waiting. “Do you have a condom? Lube?”

“Of course. I’m a firm believer in always being prepared.” Castiel, “So are you interested? An afternoon of no-strings-attached fucking?”

“Yeah,” Dean stepped up to him, “I am.”

Castiel wasn’t completely sure who closed the distance between them but those tempting lips were moving against his own and that tight body was pressed close. He could feel Dean’s erection where it rubbed against his thigh and immediately started to work on removing Dean’s pants.

He got them down to Dean’s knees and quickly pulled down his boxer-briefs. The island was cleared off and Dean was bent over it so Castiel could run his hands over the plump swell of Dean’s ass.

“Gorgeous.” He murmured in appreciation as he parted Dean’s cheeks and looked at the tight hole offered to his gaze. _That_ was going to feel amazing around his cock. It was going to feel even better when he loosened Dean up just enough for a tight, glorious fit.

Castiel pulled away to get out a condom and lube he’d hidden away in his suit jacket before focusing on Dean once more.

He prodded at Dean’s hole, stroking over the puckered flesh with a lube slick finger. Dean clenched and moaned softly at the sensation, beautifully responsive, as Castiel started to work a finger inside.

It  _was_  tight. Tight and hot.

Castiel mentally groaned at the very thought of being buried inside such a fuckable ass.

Dean was very responsive and once Castiel got a second finger inside he started to actively search for Dean’s prostate. When he found it the sound Dean released went straight to Castiel’s cock.

The sound of pleasure seemed to echo in his kitchen and Dean’s fingers were griping the island. More of those beautiful sounds escaped and increased in pitch as Dean shoved back into his fingers with a needy moan.

It didn’t take long before Castiel was pumping three fingers in and out of Dean until he was satisfied with the prep. Cheeks flushed with arousal and anticipation for what he knew to be an enjoyable fuck he withdrew his fingers. Castiel didn’t wait a second more as he freed himself from his pants and set about stroking his cock, opening the condom and putting it on.

He added some lube to his hand and gave himself a few more strokes before stepping up behind Dean. “Hmmm…looks like the perfect height. Good. I was worried I might not get to enjoy my kitchen to the fullest.” The tip of his cock pushed in and Dean clenched around him as he started to sink in.

His hand rubbed at Dean’s back coaxing him to relax while he continued to move forward inch by inch.

Castiel let his eyes slide closed when he had buried himself balls deep inside Dean. It was a tight fit and the way Dean was wrapped around him was sinful. He truly did prefer younger lovers, sensitive and very responsive.

He moved his hips back until only the tip of his cock was inside Dean’s hole and then snapped them forward with a satisfying moan. Dean gasped and Castiel smirked at the way Dean was gripping the counter.

The island was truly the perfect height for fucking.

Castiel started up a steady pace as his balls smacked against Dean’s plump ass obscenely. He loved the sounds he was pulling from Dean with each snap of his hips, the way the younger man responded to him and how good Dean felt around him. This was a far more enjoyable way to spend the afternoon then watching his usual handyman repair things.

If Sam was interested in working for Novak & Novak after he finished school Castiel would be more than happy to vouch for him. As it was the teenager could maintain that internship for the duration of his schooling. It wasn’t like Sam wasn’t smart and a hard worker so if anything there were few negatives for him.

It really was the least he could do for this.

“Anyone ever tell you how good you feel?” Castiel asked with a rough voice, “What a tight ass you’ve got? How you were made to be fucked?”

Dean whimpered and glanced back at him, “Of course. I  _know_  I’m a good fuck.” There was a bit of cheek to the answer and Castiel laughed.

“Guess I’m going to have to fuck that sass out of you.” He gripped Dean harder and kept rapidly snapping his hips forward, the pressure inside him building and building, as he got closer and closer to his release.

When his orgasm came his mouth dropped open and Castiel’s eyes slid shut. His hips jerked forward a few times chasing the pleasurable feeling as he rode it out.

“Think the sass is very much intact.” Dean mumbled when Castiel’s cock slid out and Castiel removed his condom, tossing it into the trash and moving back.

“I’m very much not done.” He had Dean off the island and pressed back against it as he started jerking Dean off in quick, sure strokes. The response that had clearly been on the tip of Dean’s tongue was gone and in its place were whimpering moans.

Castiel fixed his eyes on Dean’s face, watched how that full mouth dropped open and a flush darkened Dean’s cheeks. Dean was trying to fuck Castiel’s fist but he was already on edge enough that Castiel didn’t have to try hard to send Dean moaning out his release.

“I think the sitting room would be a good place for an encore, don’t you?” Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s slack mouth and then up to Dean’s forehead. “Then later I wouldn’t mind laying you out on the desk in my library.”

He was going to get as much enjoyment out of Dean as possible this afternoon before sending the college student on his way with the repair cost and a generous tip.


End file.
